


Good little slut

by hyunghoseok (MyShipsAreCanon)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipsAreCanon/pseuds/hyunghoseok
Summary: Yugyeom doesn't like being stood up by his boyfriend. Especially not for this 'Jinie hyung'.So he has to teach this little slut a lesson.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Good little slut

**Author's Note:**

> I put the dubious consent tag bc the scene plays out without any safety measures at first.
> 
> The whole thing is s,s&c which you'll see in the end but it doesn't seem like that at first.
> 
> Enjoy this pwp :)

It's been fifteen messages and counting that Jungkook is ignoring. He's not doing it on purpose, it's just that it's more fun listening to Jin hyungs story (and pretending it's boring as the brat he is) than seeing who is so desperately trying to reach him. It can't actually be so important, after all it's a Saturday morning in September. He's sipping on his hot chocolate while Yoongi hyung sits down next to him and ruffles his hair as a greeting. And with his mouth full of his drink Jungkook can't even complain about it, only whine with an annoyed expression at his hyung. But in reality he's happy to see him again, the older had made himself really rare in the last weeks. But who can blame him, planning a wedding is stressful.

~

Jungkook almost doesn't want to open the door to their shared apartment. He had finally read his messages after hours of catching up with his friends and the progressively more angry texts make guilt spread all over him. He had missed the lunch him and his boyfriend had planned for almost a week now. Their schedules were so full in the last months that such an outing would have been great. But instead of waiting for Yugyeom to come home from his early shift and going out to eat, he had answered his hyungs last minute call and drove almost half an hour to meet him at their favourite cafe. And he feels horrible about it.

His feet drag over the floor, not wanting to face his angry boyfriend waiting for him in the living room.

"Heya Jungkookie. How was your date?"

He knows, just by Yugyeoms voice, that the other is pissed. Understandably, Jungkook had missed about five calls and forgot their lunch. And that after Yugyeom had made an effort to remind him last night after he camehome late. He has every right to be angry and the moment Jungkook steps in the room he slouches into himself, wanting to appear smaller in front of his angry boyfriend.

"Wow you finally grazed me with your presence. What an honor. Done with ignoring your boyfriend now or will you leave again? Always ready to drop everything for your precious hyung, aren't you? Pathetic."

The mean words and degrading tone send shivers up Jungkooks spine but not of guilt this time. His boyfriend is so god damn hot when he gets like this. And slipping into subspace is always so pleasant and calming. Jungkook can't wait. But he knows how this is supposed to work out. He's not allowed to slip yet, not until his master allows him too. And Yugyeom knows exactly what he does to Jungkook. 

Without a word he steps closer and within a few seconds he has Jungkooks face pressed into the wall, hips pressed backwards against Yugyeoms crotch while his hands press against the wall. Yugyeoms hands massaging the fat of his ass so deliciously. He whispers harshly into his ear, daring him to argue with the dom. His hands leave Jungkooks behind, one hand grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back while the other frees his belt from his jeans and ties it around his delicate wrists. One of his fingers presses in between the leather and his skin, before his large hands grab onto the others shoulders and pull him so he's facing him. With a sinister smirk on his lips he's walking backwards, towards their bedroom and his eyes beckon Jungkook to follow or else.

The dazed sub stumbles a bit on the way there but he makes it. What he sees, makes his face light up in shame. Yugyeom is standing next to their bed, a bright red lipstick in his hands and a short black skirt laying on the comforter.

"Oh embarrassed that I found your outfit, little slut? Don't tell me you planned to wear this today? Are you so shameless, practically begging for your hyung to fuck your little pussy? I really expected more from you, but expect the minimum and a whore is still going to drop lower isn't that right Jungkookie?"

He's not sure if he is even allowed to answer those accusations so he just keeps silent and lowers his gaze onto his sock clad feet. The wrong move. In seconds, Yugyeom is standing in front of him, skirt in one hand while his fingers press harshly into his cheeks, forcing his head up.

"You look at me and answer me, do you understand that whore? Or are you too dumb for that? Only thinking about cock aren't you? Bet you would get down on his knees in seconds if your hyung asked, wouldn't you? Such a slut. You'd let anyone fuck your loose pussy"

Between the mushy feeling that has started to take over his brain and the fingers pressing harshly into his cheeks, Jungkook tries to formulate words that make sense, tries to reassure that he is only Yugyeoms, not for his hyung or anyone else but it only comes out as incoherent spluttering. Yugyeom clicks his tongue, disappointment clear in his eyes when his fingers leave his face and go down to the hem of Jungkooks shirt, tugging it up and holding it in front of his face. He sends Jungkook a dark look, the other not quite understanding and Yugyeom sighs before he explains that Jungkook should open that whorish mouth of his and fill it with something different than cock for once. He stuffs the fabric in between his wet lips, only his eyes and nose visible now. His hands reach for Jungkooks tits, caressing them for a few seconds before he delivers two hard slaps to the flesh, the loud slap ringing in Jungkooks eyes as he forces down a sob. Yugyeom had gagged him, so he should stay quiet. But of course the other still hears it and another slap is delivered, this time right on Jungkooks nipple, the dark nipple standing up from the pain mixed together with sweet pleasure. Jungkooks eyes start to water and when Yugyeom bends forward to take his nipple between his teeth and tugs, those tears fall down, wetting his eyelashes and leaving trails on his pretty face. 

"I bet you're wishing that it wasn't me right now, aren't you? Want Jin hyung here? But girl shouldn't call someone hyung. He's your oppa isn't he Jungkookie? Little slut's oppa."

Jungkook feels so small in that moment. He's just a dumb slut, ready to just leave his boyfriend hanging and he hates himself for that. But he doesn't want to to lose Yugyeom. Maybe he can make him stay. Maybe his pussy will be enough for the other. So he presses his hips forward, his small chubby clit rubbing against the jeans, leaving his underwear all wet. So wet when he hasn't even been touched yet. And Yugyeom's only answer is a mean chuckle.

He picks the other up and throws him onto the bed, tied hands over his head and legs spread. He makes quick work of his jeans and underwear, leaving the other naked and leaving. 

"The whore is already leaking so much, pathetic. Maybe we should put you in the right clothes for that don't you think Jungkookie? The clothes you were gonna wear for your oppa."

With that he grabs the skirt from the ground and pulls it up over Jungkooks legs, positions it in such a way on his hips that the tip of his little clit peaks out over it. He is seemingly satisfied when he looks at the debauched picture Jungkook surely must be, shirt in between his lips, his clit leaking over the skirt while his hands are tied. Yugyeom delivers another slap to his left tit, the smack leaving behind a red hand print and Jungkooks openly sobs from the pain.

"Will you just shut up? I'm already way to nice to you, accepting sloppy seconds from your oppa, whore. So just be quiet and take it."

Yugyeom reaches down in between his legs, three fingers at once pushing into his wet hole. It makes a nasty squelching sound and Jungkook is so embarrassed. Not even two minutes later, Yugyeom lines up his wide cockhead to Jungkooks opening, pressing in fast and leaving the other no time to prepare for the feeling of fullness that takes over all his senses. He sets a fast rhythm and once again, Jungkook can't hold in his tears.

"Oh you love your oppa so much don't you Jungkookie? Love him so much that you would stand up your own boyfriend hmm? Maybe you should just be with him, right Jungkookie? You would gladly leave your boyfriend for him. Isn't that right little slut? Love whoring around, don't you?"

Each insult and mean word is underlined by a hard thrust, the loud squelching filling the silent room with the nasty sound of sex. Jungkook can only sob harder, helplessly grabbing at the leather around his hand, his hips pressing down to get more, get Yugyeom deeper. He wants it, wants Yugyeom to come deep into his pussy and claim him from the inside.

~~

They're laying in bed, soft cuddles and sleepy kisses exchanged when Jungkook jerks up. He rushes to his bag that he left in the living room and takes out the empty bottle of lube and the plug to clean it. Yugyeom pushes up from the pillows and goes after his boyfriend, circling his hips with his strong arms and hugs him tightly. He whispers sweet praise against Jungkooks neck and then the other turns around, kissing him softly as a thank you for the great scene.


End file.
